Because I love you
by Arduriel
Summary: It was a dark afternoon. I was impatiently waiting for the class to end as I noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky. I heard a distant thunder and sighed. I'd forgotten my umbrella and on top of that I had no money to go by bus, so I guessed that day's way home would be a real nightmare. gerza AU one-shot


**So guys, this is another one-shot from me. To explain a bit, it is all Erza's pov and in this AU she's a gangster that gets into fights pretty often. Jellal is just a guy that fell in love with her and practically stalks her xD (but not in a Juvia way). Well I know it's totally ooc, but I wanted to show the difference between them in more "drastic" way.**

**disclaimer… I do not own the characters… but you know this is a fanfiction site, so how could I?**

It was a dark afternoon.

I was impatiently waiting for the class to end as I noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky. I heard a distant thunder and sighed. I'd forgotten my umbrella and on top of that I had no money to go by bus, so I guessed that day's way home would be a real nightmare.

Whatever… all I was thinking was for the class to finally end. My hand was too tired to hold my head, so I let it fall on the desk quietly. I yawned lazily trying to stay awake the next five minutes.

In less than a minute I could hear raindrops on the window. _Great, so I can't avoid the rain after all… how annoying…_

The class finally ended. I quickly took my belongings and headed towards the exit. Little did I know that someone else was watching me…

I went out the building and instantly felt the wet touch of the rain. My scarlet hair went quickly wet and I could feel the water in my boots. So uncomfortable… But whatever. I was never a person to search comfort. I started walking my long way home, already thinking about my dry home. _Come on, Erza. You can't be this pampered. It's just a bit of rain, nothing more…_

I held my head high. Simple rain can't break me down. I may be a little too proud, but it's just the way I was brought up to be. Never to give in to my weaknesses and at some point, comfort might be a weakness.

I continued my way home, but it'd never been this long. I breathed heavily as I tried to approach through the rain. I heard a distant thunder. I dragged my legs behind me. I felt so tired. I tripped many times in a row. I knew I couldn't continue like that. I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath.

I quickly registered that the rain stopped falling on me. I lifted my head and saw a red umbrella above me. It was held by a young blue haired man. I frowned.  
"Jellal, what are you doing here?"

He kept staring at me not willing to answer my stupid question. He than took me by my elbow and made me stand up. "What are you d…?"

"I'm taking you somewhere dry. You'll get cold if you stay in weather like this…"

He kept dragging me with his umbrella above my head.  
"I don't need your help." I said angrily.

"You may not want it, but you certainly need it." he said with a grin and dragged me into a small wooden inhabited house. I'd always wondered what it was. I could finally see it'd been a mill a long time ago. Now it seemed to be a child's hideout: full of closets with old but practical things around.

Jellal left his umbrella on the ground and went to a small closet. He took out a big T-shirt and a blanket. He looked at me.  
"You should change yourself."

I frowned again. I couldn't come with an explanation why would he care about me like that. I realized that I was shivering. I took the shirt he gave me and started changing. He quickly turned around, but I saw his blush. I grinned. _So you are just an innocent boy, aren't you?_

When I finished, he threw me the blanket.  
"Cover yourself, we shall spend here a while…" his eyes suddenly widened. He probably noticed the bandages around my legs.

"What happened to you?" he asked surprised.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked angrily. I looked at my feet. The blood had soaked through the bandages. _Damn, I've been careless again. It could have dirtied my jeans._

Jellal sighed. "You got into a fight again, didn't you?"

I scowled. "And what if I did?"

"Erza! You should take a better care of yourself!"

"Why do you think you can just talk to me like that? I can do what I want" I shouted and turned around almost ready to leave.

Suddenly I felt him grab my arm.  
"Please, Erza. I just care about you. I don't want something bad to happen to you." he said softly. I didn't turn around, but didn't go out either.

"Please, Erza. Let me take care of your injuries."

I wasn't very willing to do so. But somehow I knew I could trust him. I turned around and slowly sat down on the blanket. He leaned towards me and started to undo my bandages gently. I winced in pain as he took off the last layer. He took out an ointment from somewhere and started to treat my cuts. There weren't so many of them. I just hadn't realized in time, that my opponent had had a knife, so he managed to cut me several times, but I won after all. I ginned at the memory. He was no match for me even though I was unarmed.

Jellal kept treating my wounds for several minutes. He was doing it so gently I almost smiled. _Who knows whether I would be able to do something so gently. I'm a fighter after all, am I not?_

"And now, the wounds on your back." he said softly, when he finished bandaging my thighs.

I looked at him questioningly.  
He smiled. "Come on. I saw you walking. I know you've wounded your back, too."

_How could he notice? I tried so hard to walk normally. I guess nobody else noticed…_

I turned around eventually.

He brought up the T-shirt. I winced a bit, but not from pain. I wasn't used to being touched by other people this gently. Usually when someone touches me, it's because he's trying to hurt me. But this was different. Jellal's caring warm hands were carefully treating the wounds on my back while humming a simple melody. It was really beautiful with the sound of the rain. And after so many years I felt safe again, like nobody can hurt me, like I needn't to be alert all the time.

After he treated my back, he laid a gentle kiss on my neck. My eyes widened in surprise. I turned around questioningly and all I could see was his warm smile. He stroked my hair lovingly. I didn't know how to react to this gentleness. I had never experienced something like that before. His eyes were so sincere and his touch so gentle. He treated me so well even though I've never been kind.

I was filled with emotions. There were so many at the same time I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

He leaned closer.

I wanted to know.

I wanted to know so badly how his lips would taste.

But somehow I knew that this wasn't right.

I stopped his approach with my index finger.

He took my hand into his warm one and put it on his heart. I could feel the beating. It was strong and fast.

He leaned closer again and our lips touched in an uncertain kiss. I didn't react at once. I was just too stunned to do anything. He was asking me whether it was alright for him to touch me. When I didn't resist his lips pushed harder against mine. He was still stroking my hair. I felt his warmth spread through my body…

I pushed him away and looked somewhere else, so I didn't have to see his honest eyes. I just didn't understand why. I was a gangster… a tough monster without feelings. So why would he care about me so much?

"Why?" I asked quietly and looked into his eyes.

He was smiling. "Because I love you." he answered simply.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it and I will be soooo happy if you leave a review.**


End file.
